Surprise!
by SmashWriter
Summary: A new Tournament happening. A party happening and almost everyone is here. ALMOST everyone. Things was smoothly until one event surely surprised everyone.


**Hello im writing Fanfic again but in different account to start fresh. Also i may make errors so i accept criticism. Enjoy.**

The night of serene mountains and raging rivers down below. Fliers scattered on the grassy greens, well, it isn't litter I guaranteed. Just a nice papers saying a welcoming to a new tournament, Ultimate!

Indeed, our favorite fighters are returning as well as returning faces who were cut from the last tournament. Everyone has their days to travel and stylish outfit. Like Link's champion.

Now entering, Master Hand look very delighted to see his familiar friends and foes gather in one place. He swayed them that the new tournament party has begun.

In a mansion, where it held a ballroom with lots of food, colorful to its beauty; better when it is dusk especially. The fighers were enjoying themselves. Not all of them though.

Kirby is under the table, eating a bunch of sweets with Pac. Pac-Man slowly rise the sheet and pat the table to feel more sweets and brought more to share with his pink companion.

"Poyo!" Kirby cheered, raising both his stubs or arms. Pac wink and continuing munching with his squishy pink friend.

Marth headed his way to the table to get a bite. He spotted Robin standing still ( **So, to make things easier between male and female... Japanese, which Robin is Reflet. Robin male, Reflet female. And Corrin... Corrin male, Kamui female. Ok?** ) analyzing the room while sipping a fruit punch made by Villager homeland regional fruit. Marth approach with a smile.

"Hello Robin. It's a pleasure to see you again." Marth greeted.

"Ahh, likewise hero King. Now in English?" Robin nodded as he gazed back to the ballroom.

"Very funny, tactician." Marth replied with annoyance.

"In any case," Marth went beside Robin and slightly lean on the table "our friends has return from their last 2 session of tournament."

Robin look at Marth and said "That explains so many of 'em, which more foes with unpredictable moves. . . It's unfortunate that Chrom did not make to the scene."

The blue-haired started looking around "Speaking of Chrom, everyone even Assistant trophy can, where is he?"

Robin lifted his free arm and pointing at a certain corner while resuming his drink "Over there sulking."

Glancing ahead, Chrom in fetle position way in a corner, dark cloud and eerie shadow over him. Olimar and his Pikmin was around him, trying to make a smile for him.

"Oh."

...

Princess Zelda was above the balcony, staring off the stars, praying. A door open, Zelda glance to the source, it was Peach and Daisy.

"Please use your manners and knock ladies." Zelda said.

"I'm sorry, but I got you tea." Peach added, strolling to Zelda and placing on a coffee table. Daisy seated herself on a red luxury sofa.

"Girls night." Daisy smiled as she grab a mildly hot tea and held to the princess of Hyrule. She gladly accept the handout.

But Zelda grimaced as she look outside the field of the entrance of the mansion. With that, Peach wonder the face she expressing.

"Is something a matter Zelda?"

Zelda couldnt stop feeling something uneasy and ominous filling the air. Causing her to look outside to see children setting up fireworks. "It's just. . . something is off. Master Hand isn't fully clear. . ."

By Zelda explanation, the princesses exchange glances in doubt. What can ruin a big and the most exciting day?

"You know what is better than the party? This girl joins!" Princess Daisy said, pointing herself and a large smile.

"Oh, stop it. We are all pleased to have you." Peach smiled.

...

Outside the mansion, young children is looking very cheerful as they set fireworks.

The Inklings were having a blast. Literally. They jump, turning into a colored squid based by their appearance and use a paint bomb into the air and **Kaboom.** Splattered into rain. Toon Link and Ice Climbers clapped in the view and in their hands are sparker.

Ness along with Lucas and Young Link was using Jeff's fireworks. Setting on the grassy plains, of course someone need to supervise them, a.k.a Zelda. Summoning PK fire right from his hand without letting it get consume fully, set it and both back away.

"Incoming!"

There it go, launch itself into the air and explode, circe shaped red smash ball and another rocket shoot and a color is blue and pure white.

Toon Link and Ice Climbers held a sparkler and waving into the air, making a light scare off the darkness.

"This is awesome!" Popo yelled.

"Yeah I never been so happy to return back to the tournament!" Nana respond while jumping.

Female Inkling landed right between them, startled the siblings for brief moment, but she was offering a high-five. Popo knew the cue and returning a favor.

Toon Link's sparkler has its last leg and decide to snatch another fresh one. Using a lighter that was borrowed from Master Hand and ignite and become active. Right as he set multiple for his friends, Young Link approach and knelt to help out the hero of Wind.

"Here." Toon Link handed one to the Time hero. Young gladly accepted.

Both of the hero help each other up while they watch the distance in the starry night.

Something caught Toon Link view in the dark sky; a shadow figure. Raising a brow and trying to know what was it. Flying, Meta Knight? A wild Pokémon? Or uhh, overwheight Pit. . .? Whatever it is, it's closing in. At the moment, they do not held their weapon- it's a party of course. This concern him and lightly elbow Young Link to get his attention.

"You see this?" Toon Link pointed at the sky on a figure. Young nodded and he doesnt look too happy.

Now the shadow figured flew in front of the firework, flying above the children. Its shadow enlarge and it take up space of his or her self. It's a creature, yes a familiar one from Brawl. And it doesn't look very enlighten at all. The children quick response, they were in danger and so they began to fled. Dropping Sparklers on the ground, luckily, it isn't has much life to start a fire.

It glide, heading toward Ness without warning. Using its long-tailed and strike at him without hesitation. Ness immediately went to stance and evade his attack. Multiple strikes, Ness instinct kick in and dodge and roll all attacks. It flew very fast that passing Ness, now it is going after Lucas, Jeff, Nana, and Popo.

"PK Thunder!" Ness chanted, trying to subdue so no harm into them. His magic guided to the creature and it was critical to his or her tail. Causing to miss the attack on Lucas, Jeff, and the Ice Climbers. Fortunately the two is safe as their plan to call for help in the mansion. Jeff took another route to get the others that are wandering around.

Lucas and the Ice Climbers went to the corridor of the mansion and spotted Cloud Strife, who was leaning on the white brick wall, eyeing at the party from the distance. In immediate, he sprinted toward him, breathing heavily.

"Help!" Lucas grabbed Cloud's left hand. That caught his attention but unfortunately he look away and swipe his grasp from him.

"Not interested." Cloud said coldly.

"HELP! Please?" Popo yelled, they were around the Soldier, trying to break him.

Cloud stared at the blond kid. He didnt intend to help, but, he gesture his head towards the party. He _is_ telling those young ones, instead of him, why not alert the rest of the fighters?

Lucas stood and see where Cloud was gesturing; the rest. Without pondering, he sprinted, trip a few times while unscrambling his feet. Guess he's exhausted and sore for running and screaming, resume running to get more help. Popo followed. Nana follow but taking a look at Cloud and stick her tongue out at him and went back with Popo.

The two Inklings were scrambling to the ground, concealing their presence. Good. The creature is making a U-turn and got a view of the other children left on the field. Charging its power in the mouth, then spit out a line of plasma.

Toon Link and Young Link were hustling to escape the fast beast. Ness eventually catch up with the rest. He notice it shoot out energy and he uses his PK Magnet to absord every last essence with an ease. Not really a good idea, making the creature furious.

It flew, closing in, ready to grab a player. Ness would do something, but a mere distraction for him to get him off guard as he pursue one of his friend. Claws ready, going after Young Link.

Toon Link saw it coming, he didn't want anything happen to the returning friend. He reacted and push Young Link off the view of the creature, now instead get carried in the air.

"Toon Link!" Young yelled.

"Gah!" Toon Link yelped in pain. Claws digging into his abdomen and chest, causing him to bleed slightly. The Hero of Wind struggled, moving to try his hardest to escape. Although, it wouldn't budge. The creature glide into the air away from the mansion with his prey and plummeting itself like a rocket back down the surface. Dragging Toon Link heavily on the ground, causing him to lose conscious and also the loss of blood.

Then after the damage caused to the young Hylian, he release him to the river. Luckily, his head was touching the streaming water.

Heavy footsteps approaching on the Wind hero, he wanted to go at him again.

Until, that is, a bright light tackle him. Immediately ascend into the air.

It was Princess Zelda. Along her side is Roy and Ike. Roy ran to the unconscious Toon Link, checking his status and his pulse. He sure is breathing so he give a thumbs up. He nodded and look back into the air of the creature, still flying meacingly. Ike carefully lifted the child onto his arms and stroll back up the surface. More search party appear. Kirby, Fox, Young Link and Ness. Ness, Young ran to Ike side, worried of Toon Link. Kirby float and sat above Ike's head, he was was curious of one of his friend. Ike glare at him but shrugged.

All of a sudden, Zero Suit Samus came out of nowhere and sprinting toward to meet the fighters. They havent seen her on the party. Probably hunting. Well, hunting massive monster.

". . .Ridley!" Samus said aloud, almost out of breath.

"Samus, why is Ridley here? It doesnt make sense to be here at this time." Zelda responded.

"You want me into the air princess? Falco, and the others in Star Fox can handle him." Fox stepped in.

Princess Zelda nodded, that's a good plan but one think otherwise.

"No." Samus said, shaking her head.

"But you can't take this creature alo-"

"I been chasing him before the tournament, my war. Mind your own." Samus intercepted, pulling out her hand pistol weapon.

Ridley surprisingly recognize Samus and it shoot itself at her. Samus jump on and activate her boost and give it all she got.

Just before the battle, Master Hand jump in and float in their cross fire. "Now hold on a minute you two!" He froze both of them.

The fighters look confuse as ever. What is going on exactly? A relationship that Master Hand is creating with Ridley? Master Hand place the two on the ground and bubble space between them.

Master Hand gesture look like guilt and accounce "Ok, so, as you may all I know that Ridley is here. . ."

Master Hand hesitated, but he continue, they got to know "I'll make things simple. . . Ridley joins the battle. So. . . surprise!"

"What?!" Everyone said in unison except Toon Link and Kirby.

Pink Warrior just wave at it. "Hii!"

"Yeah, shocking isn't it? Due to demand of our fans. So uhh, why not? Now Ridley, introduce them properly. I know you and Samus got a rough path on each other, put your friends close and put enemies closer." Master Hand shrugged.

Ridley glanced at the fighters and look away. Either not very interested in them or shy. Maybe both.

"Can you explain why you attack the children and put harm on Toon Link?!" Zelda screamed, eyes went to Toon Link unconscious state back to Master Hand

"He saved me. . . better have a darn reason!" Young hissed, crossing his arms around his chest.

Master Hand exchanging eye contact with Ridley, and that he spoke up "He want a challenge."

"Shouldn't wait after the party, not after defenseless kids?" Fox intercepted

"I'm not defenseless!" Ness argued.

"Should have done more." Fox said, turn his back at him.

"I hope you go low tier Fox!" Young Link spat. Now two kids arguing with Fox. Fox starting taunting them. Show off, ignoring them with a smirk.

"Enough. We will discuss this after the party. I will like to take Toon Link off your hand Ike, I am held responsible for these young ones. . ." The white glove calmly said. Ike did what he was told and gently place the Hylian in good hand.

"Ridley, come to my office, I'd like a word or two. And as the rest of you," Master Hand swiftly turn towards the fighters.

"you are dismiss smasher. I wil handle things the rest. If you have inquiry of _his_ appearance coming to the tournament, make a mail complaint. . . but I'll burn 'em anyway. Toodles!" Master Hand said to the fighters and teleported.

They were speechless.

...

 _Few days later..._

"Ouch." Toon Link winced when Dr. Mario trying to replace bandages on his wounds. Attach the end of the cloth and paste it on him. The Doctor clamps his hand together as he was done.

"Do not-a move for at least-a week. Will take-a while to recover so you-a must rest. Now lie down." Dr. Mario explained.

"How long I was out?" Toon Link asked while slowing his body back to the bed.

"Mmm, three days. Rest up and relax, you have guests visiting."

While the Doctor was done, he walk away, returning to his desk and the guest open the door, they were observing him on the other side of the window. It was Young Link, Ness, and Zelda.

The three approach to Toon Link's bed. He was covered with white cloth. Forehead wrapped around, left arm supported by his neck; surely cant wield his Master Sword for a while, body was also cover. **(Yes, Link is left handed using sword in all series. But Champion Link use right hand.)**

"Hey, how ya feeling buddy?" Ness questioned.

Toon Link tried to sit up, due to restraint and aching body, he couldnt but collapse back down on the bed. Young Link got little concern.

"Don't push yourself. Beside thank you, I owe you big time." Young Link smiled.

Toon smiled and examine the room, he noticed Mario and Mega Man resting their own bed.

"What happened to them?" Toon Link questioned. Worried about their condition, knocked out longer than him waking up first to his surprise.

"Dr. Mario said they were also attack by Ridley." Zelda said, sorrow expression written all ovee her face, glancing at the two.

"Wait, when?" Toon Link questioned with a shock, slowly rising himself on the bed using his elbow.

"Before the party happened." Ness added.

The clinic is starting to shake violently. Medicine vibrating off the cabinet, glass bottles and fairy jar crash the ground, beds sliding slightly, and Dr. Mario was hugging his desk along as the other three grasping metal bars of Toon bed. Young Link eventually lose his hold and huddle back to land the wall clinic.

After 5 second earthquake, it finally subside and the clinic look like a lazy doctor dont do his job. Luckily and rare, Mario and Rock or Mega Man seems inact or disturb.

"Mama-mia!" Dr. Mario gasped.

"What was that?!" Toon Link also gasped.

Young Link has his back on the wall while sitting. Ness and Princess Zelda grasps Toon Link metal pole and look at each other and give out a awkward smile. Either they know or accidentally make it romantic because they're close. In doubt, the second choice will never happen, EVER.

Dr. Mario stood up from his chair, grab a broom, pan, wet floor sign and a trash can.

"Ridley landing, he's nearby." Young Link said, dusting his arms and green tunic.

"Where?!" Toon Link immediately hid himself into the white blanket.

"Hey, dont worry Toon Link, he's harmless. . . only on battles." Ness explained, patting the blanket, making air bubble. Look kind of fun, for both of them.

Zelda carefully approach to the door to take a peek. Avoiding the hazard on the floor, there, she pull. Cracking noises from the wooden white door, create a long crack from pulling. When she widen, she spotted boutique and a pink Kirby plush on the floor. She pick them up and read a card attach to the boutique.

"Toon Link, this is for you." she said, turning toward the hero of Wind.

"From who?" the cartoon questioned.

". . .Ridley."

 **AN- not much but i have fun writing it. I probably start next story with the kids watching horror movie and feels like it came to life. I remember those days when i was young. Or maybe Ryu and Cloud making mochi. I dont know. Whenever i can. As you know my favorite characters are Toon Link, Kirby and probably Cloud. But i play all of them.** **See you guys next time.**


End file.
